Caído
by ArminxArlert
Summary: [MidoHimu] [Drabble] Lo que más lo deslumbraba de aquel cuadro era la profunda naturaleza humana que revelaba.


**Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, todos ellos pertenecen a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

* * *

El primer impacto fue decisivo. Una tarde de domingo en la que sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con la obra maestra. Una inhalación casi inaudible, el vello erizándose sobre la piel. La pintura abrazándolo y embriagando sus venas con su canto agridulce. Ajustarse los anteojos para asegurarse de que veía bien; el verdor de sus ojos refulgiendo con expectativa y ansia.

Un trabajo para la facultad había sido lo que lo había conducido hasta allí. _Licenciatura en Artes_ , horas y horas de contemplar con el frenesí de la auténtica admiración un sinfín de obras realizadas con el cuidado y la magnificencia que sólo un experto puede poner. Y aun así, aquel cuadro lo impactó más que cualquier otro; académico, fiel a su estilo, pero ensalzado por una chispa y un encanto silenciosos —una emoción, una _fuerza_ que nacían desde adentro y sacudían el cuerpo en una vibración expectante.

 _«Quiero ver más»_.

La consigna había sido escoger un museo de una lista al que se acudiría y donde se analizarían una docena de obras. Francia. La mayoría de sus compañeros de cátedra había elegido, como era de esperar, el _Louvre_ ; él, fiel al carácter rebelde pero elegante del impresionismo, había optado por el _Musée d'Orsay_.

 _«Dante y Virgilio en el infierno —William–Adolphe Bouguereau. 1850. Óleo sobre lienzo, 281 cm x 225 cm»,_ rezaba la indicación al pie del cuadro. No era inmenso, pero a él le pareció gigante. El juego de luces infernales, el bacanal en el que se entrelazaban los cuerpos de dos hombres que robaban el protagonismo a los del título. Los músculos y las costillas trazando sendas irregulares por debajo de su piel, las expresiones lascivas y padecientes en sus rostros. Un canto de desesperación y horror, del pecado abriéndose paso entre almas que carecían de salvación.

Volvió. Una, y otra vez, y otra. No se cansaba de verlo —al contrario, lo necesitaba, cada segundo que pasaba lejos de aquella obra ansiaba volver a tenerla frente a él. No era una sala muy concurrida; en un museo de arte dedicado a las distintas etapas del impresionismo, poco lugar quedaba para el estricto arte académico. Y sin embargo, había algo en esa obra que irradiaba rebeldía; que hacía vibrar el aire en un gesto desafiante, que chispeaba como una hoguera ardiente y amenazante.

—Es fascinante, ¿a que sí? —Era la primera vez que alguien le dirigía la palabra en ese antro; se giró para encontrarse con que el extraño no lo miraba a él, sino al cuadro. Alto, de cabellos lacios, negros, brillantes. Uno de sus ojos se escondía detrás de estos; el otro contemplaba con reverencia la pintura en la pared, enmarcado por unas largas y densas pestañas, y un sutil lunar que manchaba su piel blanca. Vestía el uniforme del personal de mantenimiento del museo; cuando se giró para mirarlo a él, su cabello ondeó de manera armoniosa y su único ojo visible pareció atravesarlo por completo. Sonreía con satisfacción. Él no respondió.

Al día siguiente también volvió. Para este punto dedicaba sus tardes a contemplar el cuadro; no importaba el costo de la entrada al museo, no había valor numérico que pudiera compensar lo que producía en él esa pintura. Y esta vez también apareció; un largo rato después de que él llegara, como surgiendo de entre las sombras y deslizando su voz por encima de su hombro.

—¿Dónde encuentras la verdadera humanidad? ¿En el horror de Dante y Virgilio? _¿O en la lujuria de los caídos que tienes frente a ti?_ —Le habló desde cerca, casi como si le susurrara al oído, en un murmullo suave y dulce. Él se estremeció, girándose para encontrarse una vez más con él; excepto que esta vez, a diferencia de la anterior, traía el uniforme del personal de seguridad del museo.

¿Dónde veía la verdadera humanidad?

Esa pregunta atormentó toda su noche siguiente. Lo hizo dar vueltas sobre la cama, enredarse entre las sábanas y agitar su respiración. El horror, la lujuria… Los cielos rojizos de un infierno eterno y lascivo.

La tarde siguiente volvió a encontrarse a sí mismo de pie frente al cuadro.

—«No os ha sobrevenido ninguna tentación que no sea humana». —Su voz ya se había convertido en parte del juego, de la obra; no oír sus intervenciones mientras contemplaba aquel caos infernal era lo mismo que no tener el cuadro frente a él—. «Pero fiel es Dios, que no os dejará ser tentados más de lo que podéis resistir, sino que dará también juntamente con la tentación la salida, para que podáis soportar».

Él giró el cuello y volvió a encontrarlo; contemplándolo desde cerca con sus ojos grises, ladeando la cabeza con desafío. Esta vez vestía una larga sotana negra, y una sonrisa que atraía hasta la última de las tentaciones. No era lo que parecía, y él ya lo sabía; ¿debajo de cuántos disfraces ocultaría su verdadera identidad?

—1 Corintios 10:13 —citó con resolución, como dando el punto final a un argumento obvio. Sacudió la cabeza en un rápido movimiento; y él estuvo seguro de poder _jurar_ que en la fracción de segundo en que sus cabellos permitieron entrever su otro ojo, un fulgor rojizo cubría la totalidad de su globo ocular. Una risita, antes de que volviera a dirigir la vista al cuadro, dejándolo en un silencio atormentado.

 _No os ha sobrevenido ninguna tentación que no sea humana_ , repetía su mente una y otra vez. Otra noche más nublada por interrogantes, por la pregunta del horror y la lujuria; por el placer de la desesperación y el descontrol, por los océanos rojizos de una oscuridad eterna pero flagrante.

El siguiente día fue el último. Una vez más se halló frente al cuadro; primera y última vez, estaba preparado. Miraba a los ojos al diablo en la parte superior de la obra cuando sintió unos brazos cálidos que lo tomaban por su espalda, abrazándolo y acercándolo hacia su dueño.

—«Ego _non_ sum qui sum». —El susurro en su oído lo hizo estallar en llamas; el cuadro frente a él se volvió un espejo, y en él se vio en toda su amplitud humana. Cedió ante su abrazo, ante la figura negra y alada que lo arrastraba hacia atrás, sacudiendo sus alas membranosas.

Lo último que percibió fue el resplandor de sus ojos rojos antes de sumirse en una completa oscuridad.

* * *

 **El cuadro en cuestión existe, pueden buscarlo por internet y mirarlo. La verdad es que cuando lo vi en persona me quedé igual que Midorima xD**

 **Nadie juna esta pareja ni esta clase de fics pero igual sus comentarios son bienvenidos!**


End file.
